<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finalistas by cional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547824">Finalistas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional'>cional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>smut!Ivandy Que Pandy me perdone<br/>Gracias, Dev🖤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anandy, Ivandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finalistas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/gifts">Symphony_Of_Thieves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Va en fic aparte porque es el smut del cual hablamos hace ya tiempo en twitter ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Ah, buenas tardes, Iván.</p><p>- Se os oía por toda la casa.</p><p>Así lo saluda, desde la mesa de la cocina, con decepción en la voz.</p><p>Mira como Andy saca del frigorífico el pan de molde y un par de paquetitos de papel albal.</p><p>¿Por qué necesita martirizarse con una confirmación de lo que ha oído?</p><p>¿Por qué necesita conocer su versión?</p><p>Porque <em>eso</em> parecía real...</p><p>Porque esto <em>no puede</em> serlo.</p><p>Deja sobre la mesa el libro de recetas que estaba leyendo, no tiene cuerpo para cocinar en cualquier caso. Iván necesita acallar la voz que, en esos cruces de miradas, en esa tensión previa a que salte la broma de Alberto del shippeo, le interpela. Se dirige a él y a sus pensamientos más profundos. Simplemente, necesita ahogar para siempre esa voz que, sobre todo de noche, le dice <em>¿Y si... Tal vez...?</em></p><p>Andy no habla. Prepara el desayuno a las tres de la tarde como lo hace a las siete de la mañana. Metódico y limpio. Listo para empezar la jornada... </p><p>No habla. Otros días <em>los días en los cuales logró </em><em>madrugar para poder charlar fuera de los juegos del programa </em>Andy sí le hablaba, se han hecho confesiones sobre el programa, sobre la opinión de sus pruebas, sobre sus hobbies. Creyó que significaba algo que tocase la guitarra para él... Se han reído sentados en esta misma mesa...</p><p>Una <em>odiosa voz,</em> que no termina de morirse, que no se decide a apagarse, y que se parece demasiado a la de Alberto le dice <em>Tan sencillo era callarlo, de haberlo sabido...</em></p><p>El madrileño se sienta de un golpe a su lado, presidiendo la mesa larguísima. Vacía.</p><p>Sin más concursantes que los tres finalistas en la casa, aquel espacio hogareño es hoy desolador.</p><p>No puede apartar la mirada, lo ve servirse agua de la jarra de cristal y dar un gran sorbo a su vaso con hielos.</p><p>Se obliga a preguntarle, no sabe si por preocupación, <em>Iván se preocupa por todos,</em> o por rabia. <em>En absoluto. </em>¿Celos? <em>Acalla la voz, usando la suya.</em></p><p>- ¿Y? ¿Te ha entrado hambre?</p><p>- Un poco – lacónico. Andy lo ignora mientras muerde el sandwich. </p><p>Se siente observado así que se gira hacia él, enfrentando su mirada.</p><p>- ¿Qué, Iván? Dime.</p><p>El gallego está enfadado, aunque no sepa bien el porqué.</p><p>- Ni intentes explicarme la estrategia que sea que hiciste anoche.</p><p>- Oye, que yo también hubiera preferido tu compañía a la de Ana, pero estás muy esquivo estos días.</p><p>
  <em>Qué</em>
</p><p>- Espera..., Andy, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?</p><p>- Desde la prueba de acceso, gracias por darte cuenta.</p><p>- No aprecio la broma. Tendría que haberle advertido contra ti, es como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña y tú vas y</p><p>
  <em>¿Espera, qué?</em>
</p><p>Andy está indignado.</p><p>- Deberías haberme advertido a mí contra ella.</p><p>- No, yo...</p><p>- Tanto optimismo y sonrisa forzada reflejan problemas... las ganas de poner tanta paz, la falta de interés por los demás en el fondo, cuando sabe que ha de fingir lo contrario puede llegar a ocultar una psicopatía. ¿Has visto la serie Dexter? - Iván lo mira sin saber qué decir - Y, volviendo al concurso..., presta atención a los apellidos: las peluqueras dicen que su padre es quien lleva esta zona en la inmobiliaria con la cual trabaja la productora, esta misma casa, y que también alquilaría locales para el programa..., Iván ¿acaso no lo sabías? - el moreno levanta las cejas <em>No, qué iba a saber él </em>- No creo que eso último sea cierto, pero sí que estamos en año par y van a buscar a una ganadora con buen recorrido. No van a ir a complicarse la vida. Así que ya puedes hacerlo muy bien, porque la lucha es por el segundo puesto. Y es mío.</p><p>- Eres un imbécil.</p><p>- Y vosotros unos histéricos. Correteando por toda la casa, haciendo amiguitos, molestando a los que queremos dormir o leer.</p><p>- No es que anoche durmieras mucho precisamente... - <em>¿Ironía, ahora?</em> -  Hablas de quedar segundo, nene… Ni tercero, si no duermes y dedicas tiempo a trabajar.</p><p>- ¡Soy el que más trabaja y se ha esforzado!</p><p>- Al menos conseguiste tirarte a alguien en la casa, estarás contento - no, está cansado y ni se le revuelve el estómago al oírle.</p><p>- Estoy encantado.</p><p>- Me alegro -responde fiero al Andy cortante que le está buscando. Andy se muerde los labios.</p><p>Está enfadado. Está dubitativo. El enfado gana. Por qué tiene que justificarse...</p><p>¿Tiene que explicarse por haber ido a su aire en un concurso individual? Se ve que sí. Está muy agradecido a que, al menos, todo esto esté acabando.</p><p>Agradecido a tener al fin esta conversación que no es tal, no realmente, a que Iván no tenga otra distracción esta mañana en la cual Ana está durmiendo y no puede molestarlos.</p><p>- Os tragasteis el perfil de Juana -dice con rapidez; si Iván lo conociera, notaría cómo refleja la rabia en esa frase que acaba de decir en un tono calmado -, la que era amiga del programa y que ganó todos los regalitos que ha ofrecido el mismo. Toda esta edición era de perfiles. Caos. Ganará la niña buena, aunque no le importe a nadie o tengan que fabricarla. -  Andy le habla como el que le explica a un niño que debe irse ya a dormir porque es tarde-. Te estás tragando el perfil de niña humilde y trabajadora de Ana… ¿Te crees que es tu amiga? Sólo le importan sus pendientes... ¿Tan odioso me ves? -No le da opción a contestar - Pues Ana es como yo, pero sin tener empuje, sin esa actitud vital - dice, rápido y tajante -. Oh, también ha estudiado derecho, tiene padres mejor situados que los míos, es de Madrid, es de mi edad... Nos llevábamos bien porque ella habría hecho todo lo que yo hice pero es muy paradita. ¿Es mejor? Da igual. Ganará y se olvidarán todos de ella, esta edición era <em>es</em> la del Ivandy. Y tú... Tú has comprado los perfiles de Juana y de Ana, te has</p><p>- Al menos yo no me he tirado a ninguna.</p><p>Iván abre los ojos porque no querría haber respondido eso. Sigue impactado cuando ve que Andy mueve su mano con desinterés.</p><p>- Yo te estoy hablando en serio, Iván.</p><p>- Yo no estoy mintiéndote tampoco.</p><p>- Tampoco me has contestado.</p><p>- No, no creo que Ana sea un perfil que ha inventado el programa.</p><p>- Lo es desde hace tres semanas. Ha tenido más tiempo que nosotros para rematar el menú que le dará la victoria y los productores estarán encantados de tener a una ganadora en año par que es tan jovencita y mona.</p><p>- Eres imposible – contesta sin fuerza-. Sigues sin querer relacionarte con ninguno de nosotros y</p><p>- Y tú sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta.</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- ¿Sí?</p><p>- Si dijera que sí, qué cambiaría exactamente - tamborilea los dedos encima de la portada del libro.</p><p>- Obtendríamos algo que queremos de este programa.</p><p>
  <em>¿Algo? A quién intentan engañar... descartado el primer puesto, esto es lo que más desean del programa. El ivandy es lo único que es real.</em>
</p><p>Se acerca y apoya la mano en la mejilla de Iván que cierra los ojos con fuerza por un breve instante.</p><p>- ¿Lo único que vamos a lograr? – pone su mano en el mentón del madrileño</p><p>- Lo que ya es nuestro - dice en voz baja contra los labios entreabiertos de Iván, tan cerca que puede sentir el pinchazo de su barba corta, lo puede sentir sonriendo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Nota una mano en su nuca, entre su pelo ondulado.</p><p>Se funden en un beso que se va prolongando hasta que Iván se separa de sopetón.</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>- No, no quiero. No después de escucharte con Ana... - ni lo ha empujado ni se ha movido apenas, pero su mirada quema.</p><p>- Te cae bien. Tómatelo como una buena referencia - no se atreve a sonreír. Siguen estando tan cerca que apenas tiene que moverse para volver a besarlo, lo besa de nuevo esta vez con más lengua, una vez más, <em>con más confianza, y</em> se aleja para mirarlo, para sopesar sus reacciones. Iván, que ha ido subiendo sus brazos y tiene las palmas de sus manos contra su pecho. En lugar de apartarlo, <em>su primera idea</em>, recoge la tela de la camiseta anchísima de Andy, formando una bolita de tela en sus palmas, tirando hacia él<em>.</em> Duran besándose un poquito más que con el beso anterior hasta que</p><p>- No... No puedo...</p><p>- Ana no era mi primera opción, claro - como un águila real sobrevolando a la liebre-, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Y tú?</p><p>- Yo qué.</p><p>Andy levanta una ceja. Garras de águila.</p><p>Iván resopla - No. No sé, tú dirás.</p><p>- Hubiera preferido acostarme contigo. Aún espero hacerlo.</p><p>Mirada intensa.</p><p>
  <em>Silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mucho silencio.</em>
</p><p>- Puedo repetírtelo, si quieres.</p><p>No teme al escenario. Tiene muchas tablas en la representación de esta vida.</p><p>- No creo que</p><p>- ¿Llegásemos nunca a tratar este asunto? Bien, lo estamos haciendo.</p><p>- Lo estamos haciendo - le arden las sienes, coge el libro de recetas que había dejado frente a él y finge empezar a leerlo de nuevo.</p><p>- Quiero que lo hagamos en tu cuarto.<br/>
<br/>
- Andy, yo... - gira el libro que estaba leyendo del revés - ¿Perdóname? - finalmente separa sus ojos de la página, encontrando la cara de Andy a sólo un respiro. Cierra el libro.<br/>
<br/>
- Quiero follarte - le dice, con los ojos brillantes.<br/>
<br/>
- ¡No puedes... no puedes decir cosas así a la gente!</p><p>Las miradas suben y bajan, para volver a cruzarse.</p><p>- ¿Sí o no, Iván?</p><p>Andy nota el corazón en la garganta. Su cara de póker aguanta impasible pero los miedos <em>los errores </em>se agolpan... martilleando sus sienes.</p><p>Iván suelta el libro sobre la mesa, ni lo mira caer. Se acerca y, por un instante, Andy no puede moverse, preparado para recibir un puñetazo que no llega porque Iván apoya las manos en sus hombros y lo besa, lenta, y profundamente, con los ojos entreabiertos. Lo besa de una manera húmeda, lánguida, que hace que el cuerpo de Andy tiemble de anticipación, taponando sus oídos, sintiendo el aire que entra por la ventana abierta, un beso que es lo suficiente como para encenderlo.</p><p>- Sí. -Suspira <em>gime </em>soltando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Necesita recuperar el control. - Te va a gustar - promete, se pone de puntillas para darle un beso corto, acariciando su cuello, bordeando la tela de la camiseta. </p><p>- Sí.</p><p>
  <em>No espera otra cosa. </em>
</p><p>No tiene espacio para ubicarse, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él como querría, así que se incorpora levantándose de la mesa y lo lleva del antebrazo hasta la habitación más cercana.</p><p>Tiene su gracia que sea la primera que tuvo en el programa... ahora la usa como vestidor.</p><p>Han perdido demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Andy siempre lo ha tratado como si fuera lo más relevante, como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, de tocar con la mirada a Iván, y tal vez por eso... Ni se molesta en buscar el pestillo y hacer clic, no le importa. Prefiere besarle, morder el lóbulo de su oreja, presionarle con la lengua trazando un camino de saliva en su cuello… qué calor… levanta su camiseta, Iván le ayuda a quitársela.</p><p>No tarda en comenzar a sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez, <em>imposible no acelerarse</em>, presionándolo contra la puerta ahora cerrada de su antigua habitación.</p><p>Andy sonríe, lleno de confianza, y arrastra a Iván hacia la cama.</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo quieres? - mete su mano bajo la camiseta del gallego, presionando, acariciando sus músculos. <em>Es una gran sensación.</em><br/>
<br/>
- Yo... ¿No es únicamente de rodillas?<br/>
<br/>
- Ésa es una forma.<br/>
<br/>
- Así está bien.<br/>
<br/>
- ¿No en tu espalda? - No da indicios de haberle oído. Se espera a que avance hacia la cama, a que se suba y se coloque de rodillas sobre el colchón antes de unirse a él, inmediatamente agarrando sus caderas. La posición en sí no es demasiado vergonzosa, no es como si nunca hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales antes, <em>desde luego no entre ellos, no así..</em>., y la idea de lo que van a hacer juntos sigue siendo...</p><p>Se supone que al fin ha llegado el momento, que debería sentirse bien, aliviado por lo menos, pero sigue tenso... Han tropezado con la puerta de la habitación, tropezaron con las deportivas de Iván y se han caído medio vestidos sobre la cama.</p><p>Andy rodó por encima de él, enterrando la cara en su cuello.</p><p>Nota cómo se incorpora con ayuda de sus codos tras esa caída torpe, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, notando la presión, arqueando las caderas cuando la cintura de los pantalones de Iván no le deja margen a las manos que están tratando de llegar a la piel entre toda esa tela. Cuando abre los ojos, lo tiene encima de él, ocupa toda su visión <em>al fin </em>sonriendo, algo menos pálido de lo habitual, seguridad en su rostro que adorna ese lunar característico de su cara tan ridículamente adorable.</p><p>Mientras, se deja hacer, esas manos hacen magia fuera y dentro de las cocinas. También dentro de sus pantalones aunque esa magia hace que cada vez haya menos espacio en ellos para ellas.</p><p>- Debes sacar tu mano de mis pantalones, chiqui, para que pueda quitármelos - <em>hambriento.</em></p><p>Andy arquea la ceja, frotando su pulgar lentamente, presionando contra la corona de su pene antes de dejarlo ir, sonriendo tontamente, orgulloso de su hazaña. Iván está respirando con dificultad pero no va a dejarlo ganar en todo tan fácilmente. Sujeta su brazo y toma su mano entre las suyas sin romper la mirada, se lleva su mano a la boca, besa los dedos, lo mira sonriendo, abre su boca en forma de O y va chupando su dedo índice mientras lo mira. Es muy sugestivo. A Andy le encanta verlo así con él, se imagina que es algo que le gusta que le hagan y que ahora repite con él... Cuando a Andy le parece que va a hacer lo mismo con su dedo corazón, gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta audaz del gallego, se echa a reír suavemente observándolo.</p><p>- Bien, bien.</p><p>Todavía sonriéndose, le ayuda a retirarse los pantalones. Iván se retuerce debajo de él mientras intenta dejar de tocarlo para poder pasar la mano por la hilera de botones frontales de su vaquero. Andy se incorpora, dejándolo hacer no sin antes darle una palmada en el muslo, confirmando algo que había estado preguntándose. Sí, palpar cuán inhumanamente duras son las pantorrillas de Iván a través de sus jeans medio bajados es una experiencia interesante. Más aún ver cómo Iván patea esos pantalones cuando ya están por los tobillos, retorciéndose, por encima de él, marcando los músculos de su pierna hasta que está desnudo. Logra quitarse los pantalones en dos tirones rápidos; su ropa interior escapando con ellos.</p><p>Al menos la ropa va cayendo al suelo. No sabe ni cómo pero logra quitarse también sus vaqueros oscuros. Es liberador.</p><p>Empieza a sonreír a Iván, henchido de seguridad y testosterona. Iván copia el gesto y niega levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, sonríe mientras se separa del beso que iba a darle. Se mueve, impulsandose con los pies apoyados en el colchón. Iván se retuerce un poco más, esta vez situándose por encima del cuerpo de Andy hasta que está cara a cara con la carpa de sus boxers. Comienza a tocarlo a través de la tela. Busca su mirada para asegurarse de que todo va como debe de ir. Acerca su cara, duda si morder o chupar, retrae la punta de la lengua a la parte delantera del paladar y dirige un vaho de calor ante el que Andy murmura apreciativamente. Lo repite. Posa los labios sobre la tela haciendo eso otra vez. No sabe qué está haciendo. Tiene claro que no va a parar. Procura ir respirando más despacio... qué calor hace de repente, se da cuenta de que tenía aún puesta la camiseta y <em>necesita</em> quitársela, suelta un quejido y eleva el brazo intentando hacer dos cosas a la vez. Los brazos de Andy se posan en sus costados, manteniéndolo en su lugar.</p><p>- Así - le indica.</p><p>Nota el tacto de tres dedos a cada lado, que van levantando la camiseta.</p><p>- Tú emmm estás seguro de que está bien si yo... - empuja su cadera hacia el colchón, dejándolo boca arriba y con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.</p><p>- Oh, <em>maldita sea, </em>Iván. Estoy seguro. Estoy muy, muy seguro.</p><p>Nota un poquito de frío, un tirón porque la tela se está deslizando. <em>Bien entonces.</em> Un lametazo.<em> Oh, joder. Eso fue..., eso fue agradable.</em> Cierra los ojos cuando los labios van presionando alrededor de su polla, cuando <em>Oh, sí </em>empieza a envolverlo con el calor, con la humedad de su boca. Se llega a olvidar un poco de lo que están haciendo, perdido en los golpes de frío y la humedad. Su cuerpo, piel caliente y temblorosa, y el hombre que está sobre él, enterrado en su cadera, la boca en su polla. <em>Calor.</em></p><p>Todos los pensamientos desapareciendo a raíz de las sensaciones.</p><p>Esa cama es un nido calentito y no piensa moverse de ahí nunca.</p><p>Iván va moviendo la lengua, insistentemente, yendo contra su polla, es como la llama de una vela.</p><p>Iván y él se habían <em>perdido</em> esto, durante <em>tanto tiempo...</em></p><p>¿Por qué no había intentado <em>esto</em> mucho antes...? La cuarentena les regaló tanto tiempo…</p><p>¿Estuvieron demasiado ocupados? ¿<em>Cómo</em> puedes estar demasiado ocupado para <em>esto</em>?</p><p>Andy abre la boca sin soltar un grito, no sale ningún sonido, pero tiene la cabeza tan embotada que no lo habría escuchado ni aunque fuese él quien lo grite.</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>Ni siquiera lo avisa.</p><p>- Debería molestarte de la misma manera - se queja, justo después de tragar saliva por segunda vez.</p><p>- Cuando quieras - se siente tan bien, no es sólo un orgasmo más <em>como el anterior</em>. Tiembla de pensar en el próximo orgasmo.</p><p>Andy querría enterrar ahora su rostro en Iván, y la boca se le hace agua por la idea.</p><p>
  <em>Iván.</em>
</p><p><em>Su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado </em>alrededor de su polla, <em>Oh</em>, Andy acaricia el pelo corto de Iván, casi disculpándose por no haberlo hecho antes, moviendo los dedos también en su nuca, en su cuello, casi un masaje cauteloso hasta que escucha un gemido apreciativo.</p><p>- Sube, sube, puedes... da la vuelta, da la vuelta por favor, quiero que - Iván gira entre sus manos para colocarse mejor.</p><p>Lo mira con ojos ardientes y hambrientos.</p><p>Susurra - ¿Sesenta y nueve?</p><p>Andy asiente jadeando, sintiendo la pérdida, desconsolado por un segundo cuando ninguna boca vuelve a su nueva erección. Mareado por la anticipación. Apoyado sobre un codo, observa a Iván arrodillándose junto a él, tendido, desnudo y con <em>esa mirada</em>...</p><p>- ¿Lado a lado?</p><p>- Ven aquí.</p><p>Volteándose, lo ayuda a acomodarse a su lado, esa polla dura y pesada rebota ligeramente contra su vientre y, luego, va acercándose, apuntando hacia él, casi apoyada en su barbilla. Abre la boca, dejando que sea Iván quien la dirija. La sostiene con una mano, guiando que no se desvíe con el impulso que recibe de Iván. Pensaba que iba a dejarle hacer, pero no es así. Va impulsando, moviéndose hacia su boca con sus embistes.</p><p>Andy, incómodo pero satisfecho, es consciente de que las sensaciones que provoca en él hace que, entre todas, haya muchas estocadas hambrientas que carecen de la más mínima suavidad. Eso es <em>interesante.</em>. Iván sin filtros. Mientras, él está en una postura incómoda, algo que ni siquiera le <em>importa</em> en ese momento. Realmente <em>interesante.</em></p><p>Apoyándose en la corva, en su pierna, su mano se alza para enrollarse alrededor de la rodilla de Andy, buscando ese apoyo, apenas haciendo nada. Iván se limita a responder a sus instintos. Limitándose a tener la boca abierta, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos en blanco <em>sintiendo, recibiendo escalofríos constantes </em>desesperado por tenerlo así de cerca del orgasmo, empujando con fuerza las caderas cuando nota los calambres que recorren su cuerpo.</p><p>Iván gime su aprobación alrededor de la polla de Andy, abrazándolo por las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia sí.</p><p>Andy palmea su trasero y él quiere imitarlo, pero apenas tiene coordinación, demasiado distraído por el placer creciente y-</p><p>Su cabeza rueda hacia atrás sobre el colchón, con el pecho demasiado agitado para respirar.</p><p>Llega con un grito ahogado, se echa hacia la izquierda apoyado en el codo, agarrotado por el espasmo liberador de la tensión y, escupiendo un poco, con las caderas tratando de apretar aún más la cara de Andy, casi temiendo haberle roto la nariz en el movimiento brusco.</p><p>Estira su brazo derecho hacia Andy, buscándolo aunque estén pegados. Golpea débilmente su cadera, como si lo estuviera felicitando. Lo oye sentándose a su lado, nota el peso en el borde del colchón. Todavía hormigueando con un placer que se desvanece lentamente en una satisfacción aturdida.</p><p>No recuerda haber arrastrado la colcha sobre sus cuerpos. Imagina que Andy se levantó a por la colcha de verano de piqué cuando la piel sudorosa y los lentos latidos del corazón hicieron que la habitación se sintiera fría nuevamente. No sabe que esa ropa de cama la cosió como ajuar hace muchos años la bisabuela paterna de Andy, sabe que el tacto es de lo más agradable y con eso le basta... Se han dormido. Iván apenas recuerda haberse despertado cuando el colchón se movió, pensando <em>oh</em> y también <em>todavía está aquí</em>, y se sintió complacido, envuelto en el calor de la manta y de sus brazos. En una calma que hizo atractivo volver a dormirse. Andy respirando y cálido a su lado, muy agradable.</p><p>Comienza a moverse. <em>¿Intentando salir de la cama...? </em>Levanta la cabeza y parpadea, aturdido. Estaba tumbado sobre su brazo.</p><p>- Buenos días, pollito.</p><p>- Espera , - murmura - me moveré.</p><p>- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, estoy bien así - le susurra al oído y lo besa, y Andy se ríe entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y luego gimiendo cuando la mano se desliza hacia abajo y sus dedos se burlan de él. La otra mano de Iván se desliza sobre la parte baja de su espalda, descansando allí inhumanamente suave y humanamente cálida, hormigueando lo suficiente como para despertar la mitad inferior de su espalda, la piel sobre su trasero. <em>Caricias.</em> - ¿Segunda ronda?</p><p>- Tengo mucho sueño - murmura Andy, apoyando la mejilla en su brazo bronceado.</p><p>- Claro, está bien.</p><p>- No es un no. Simplemente... voy a tener que despertarme - sonríe y le susurra - ahora entiendo, la estrategia es no dejarme dormir antes de la final.</p><p>- Descansa...</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>- Iván, relájate - clava sus dedos en la parte posterior de sus muslos con la cantidad justa de presión - lo abraza desde atrás, sujetándolo, calmando sus miedos.<br/>
<br/>
- Estoy muy relajado.</p><p>- Bien. Si tú lo dices... - definitivamente no se lo cree, de todos modos. Puede sentir la cabeza de su polla presionándose contra su mano, en el estómago perfecto de Iván, contra ellos. Con un tono de voz más grave, más áspero, respira contra su oído - quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo - y el vientre de Iván se tensa con una nueva oleada de necesidad por el hilo inestable en su voz.</p><p>Es vergonzoso, simplemente ya lo es que lo mire fijamente. Y esto...</p><p>- ¿Todo bien?</p><p>- Andy - Suspira en voz baja cuando nota su pulgar sobre su entrada, sin presionar.<br/>
<br/>
- Demasiado... Correcto - se mueve detrás de él, y sus siguientes palabras se respiran sobre la piel de su hombro.</p><p>- No te gusta hablar cuando hacemos esto, ¿verdad? - inquiere Andy.</p><p>Se suelta del abrazo y lo siente moverse en la zona que no puede ver de la cama. Estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos. Siente la urgencia de explicarse con sinceridad. Su falta de experiencia o - No es eso. Tú siempre estás hablando demasia<em>aaah</em>-  grita cuando arrastra su lengua sobre él.</p><p>- ¿Te gusta...? - le hace la pregunta, alejándose.<br/>
<br/>
- Andy.</p><p>- Lo siento - besa y muerde su piel, lo suficiente como para enviar un chisporroteo agradable a través de la columna vertebral de Iván - Te ves tan bien cuando te molesto...<br/>
<br/>
- Muy mal, chiqui, eso es tan malo como decir que alguien se ve bien cuando está llorando...</p><p>- Te veías tan bien cuando estabas llorando por haber ganado la chaquetilla. Te ves genial en la chaquetilla...- se pega más a él - Mejor sin ella...- lo abraza y parece que estén aún en el programa, en esos abrazos que se han negado muchas veces, parecería que están en el programa si no fuera porque, si la cámara subiera el plano de ese abrazo en el que lo está consolando mostraría que también lo está besando con mucha lengua. - Nos merecemos algún buen premio. - Sonríe contra su cuello. Y, como si fuera una confesión, añade - No voy a hacerte llorar, descuida...</p><p>- Es reconfortante saberlo.</p><p>Andy se separa un poco e Iván aprovecha para relajarse, cierra los ojos y respiiiiiira como le ha enseñado Alberto. Cuando Andy se acerca, opta por seguir así. Siente frío, o tal vez mucho calor. Abre los ojos. Andy eleva una ceja a modo de saludo y comienza a tararear la canción que le tocó el otro día en el velador.</p><p>Ha retirado su mano pero pronto vuelven sus dedos. Los posa en la entrada de Iván de nuevo, quien ahora ve en la mesilla la botellita de aceite de efecto térmico y entiende cómo puede estar sintiendo <em>tanto </em>calor y a la vez <em>tanto</em> frío, Andy va dando vueltas varias veces antes de comenzar con un poco de ritmo, de un lado a otro, pero nunca presionando.</p><p>Es agradable. Es íntimo. Se miran a los ojos, Andy le da un beso. Iván se apoya en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Andy soltando una gran bocanada de aire. Inspira, espira... Duele pero espera y confía, <em>sabe, </em>que merecerá la pena.</p><p>Iván tarda un poco, pero al fin se da cuenta de que Andy está siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que le tocó la semana pasada. Pulsa los dedos sobre él como pulsaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Una parte instintiva en él quiere golpear al abogado por ser tan idiota... afortunadamente para el madrileño, se siente demasiado bien como para interrumpirlo en este momento con una colleja bien merecida... Ya va construyéndose esa bola de fuego en su vientre, ya nota los latidos en su garganta, el calor, Andy hace algún pequeño giro con su dedo...</p><p>- A<em>aa</em>ndy... - exhala ruidosamente en una respiración que está más cerca de un gemido.</p><p>- Vamos bien, entonces - contesta, mientras sigue tarareando con una voz muy suave, muy bajito, trazando sus dedos en círculos una y otra y otra vez. - Así, tú relájate.</p><p>Tiene una nueva manía... O es consciente de ella ahora. Hay algo que odia sobre el sexo con Andy y es que se siente relajado. No se trata más que de sentir, no trata de ayudar a nadie, de liderar nada... hablan y se preguntan si todo va bien, pueden parar al otro sin que haya dramas... Esa confianza que le permite concentrarse en lo que va sintiendo, en el tacto... Una caricia, un mordisco, un lametón... Le permite estar totalmente relajado. Puede reaccionar con total libertad. Girándose, sus caderas saltan sobre el colchón, se apoya sobre los dedos de sus pies... Habla, sugiere, gime, grita... no se para a escuchar lo obscena que puede sonar su propia voz cuando Andy le está haciendo <em>estas cosas</em>... Es como si saliera su yo oculto. Demasiado íntimo para que se pasee incluso en una situación tan privada y de confianza total como es ésa. Prefiere analizarse más, mandar más y controlar las situaciones en las cuales se encuentra. Como en las cocinas. Pero aquí, con él...</p><p>- Oh, al diablo con esto - gime Andy en su boca, deslizando ambas manos debajo de su trasero levantándolo del colchón.</p><p>Iván se estremece. No lo creía con esa fuerza...</p><p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Iván trata de exigir, aunque es mucho más sincero el lamento que viene después, cuando Andy lo le contesta y él opta por permanecer boca arriba, los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado en lo que siente <em>repiteesoporfavor.</em></p><p>- Ya te dije que no iba a darme prisa - canturrea -. Te estoy adorando, Iván. Este es un proceso de elaboración muy meticuloso - se incorpora para añadir su lengua al lugar donde antes estaban sus manos.<em> Iván está a punto de estallar.</em></p><p>Presiona su lengua contra el agujero de Iván. Se mueve un poco sobre el colchón, arrastrando todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, se mueve de nuevo, sin separarse de él, lo arrastra de nuevo.</p><p>- ¿Puedes...? ¿Vas bien?</p><p>- Mmmmno puedo tener suficiente - Iván se balancea hacia él, a ciegas.</p><p>Andy se ríe, relajándose cuando Iván mueve sus caderas hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, eso inclina el equilibrio del resto de su cuerpo, y Andy no deja pasar la oportunidad de sostener su cara contra el culo de Iván, durísimo, bronceado y le entran ganas de darle un mordisco. Mira hacia el otro lado para contenerse. Señala al colchón.</p><p>- Quédate así, si estás cómodo. </p><p>- Lo estoy.</p><p>Andy presiona su frente contra la parte baja de la espalda de Iván, maniobrando con la destreza con la que juega con los sifones. Fija su mirada en el hoyuelo de su coxis.</p><p>Se atreve a contarle lo que pensó la primera vez que lo vio en bañador en la piscina de la casa. Andy estaba leyendo el BOE con gafas de sol. Que es una forma de decir que estaba a sus cosas y que si miraba a los lados no llamaba la atención si no giraba la cabeza así que cuando vio a Iván en aquel pantaloncito corto... El parloteo de Andy no debería excitarlo, y aún así...</p><p>- Me encanta oírte decir todo eso - jadea.</p><p>- ¿Todo bien, prefieres tumbarte?</p><p>- Muy b… - la voz de Iván se gripa como el motor de un abatidor cuando Andy finalmente presiona su lengua sin más juegos. Sus dedos se curvan, la boca se abre con un gemido de sorpresa. Andy se pega todo lo posible a él para presionar su lengua contra su piel... Su cuerpo reacciona y el apretón no puede sentirse mejor. No puede hasta que Andy gime también, agarrándose a las caderas de Iván con fuerza. Lo vuelve loco.</p><p>- Déjame tumbarme. Tumbarme. Boca arriba.</p><p>- Te lo dije.</p><p>Va hacia el cabecero de la cama, ni sabía en qué lugar estaban antes. <em>¿En diagonal?</em> Elevando esas piernas fuertes, pone sus pies a ambos lados de los hombros de Andy. <em>Vaya... No es tan doloroso como se espera. </em>Se mueve, ligeramente, apoyándose en su costado, arrastrándose hacia arriba, riendo levemente para quitarle hierro al asunto, bajando una mano para evitar que se deslice fuera de él, deseando que entre del todo en ese empujón...</p><p>Iván quiere saber si Andy reaccionaría así, si será igual cuando él se lo esté haciendo a Andy. Esto tiene que repetirlo.</p><p>No ha pasado <em>nada </em>y ya quiere <em>repetirlo.</em></p><p>Sube de intensidad, su piel va contrastando esa presión más y menos suave que llega a detenerse del todo en ocasiones, cuando Andy aprovecha para jugar entre las piernas de Iván presionando su polla...</p><p>En poco tiempo, Andy se empieza a mover, comienza un ritmo escalonado que, y puede advertir cuándo va llegar una porque le sonríe con malicia, se va alternando con algunas embestidas más contundentes.</p><p>Así podría estar días. Le surge una duda - ¿No ...estábamos siendo tan obvios, no? - Nota una vibración <em>la boca de Andy contra su piel</em> que le anima a aclarar - En la tele pue- Iván corta su frase, gimiendo por el contacto, la mejilla aún presionada contra el brazo de Andy, mirándolo. Sus dedos haciendo virguerías...</p><p>Andy no entiende nada, pero los ojos de Iván se ven sorprendentemente bien así de cerca, a través de sus pestañas oscuras. El mismo Iván se responde - no, no creo que haya sido <em>taAhhhn</em> obvio.</p><p>Andy responde con un gesto de la casa: una mirada ladeada. Mirándolo vagamente preocupado, hasta que estalla con una carcajada y se acerca a besarlo en los labios.</p><p>Andy lo siente apretarse, va acelerando para que la polla se frote más fuerte contra sus manos y las sábanas, y esa presión le hace arquear la espalda, gritando, para no sobrecargarse de dolor.</p><p>Se concentra en el movimiento, se concentra en la cara de Andy que está pegada a él, se concentra en los sonidos que oye, los sonidos que ellos están haciendo.</p><p>Haciendo los ruidos más obscenos debido a lo mojado que lo ha dejado con su saliva... Iván está gimiendo libremente, sus caderas se dirigen hacia él en una silenciosa demanda de<em> más</em>. Ni siquiera está seguro de si hay un más.</p><p>- Va <em>aaaah</em>ser una pena - besa o, más bien, se apoya en su sien -Te<em>aaah</em>ner que ne<em>Oh</em>gar todo esto.</p><p>- Su<em>Ohjoder</em>pongo que sí - gime Iván.<br/>
<br/>
Andy demuestra eso añadiendo un pequeño empujón, colocando su rodilla detrás, hasta que las rodillas de Iván tiemblan y su estómago da otra voltereta..., está listo para explotar apenas Andy lo toque, lo acaricie, cualquier cosa sive ahora mismo para inclinar a Iván al borde. </p><p>Gira la cabeza mirando, tratando de enfocar la vista en los ojos, en la boca de Andy que le susurra <em>¿El Ivandy es real?</em>, presionando su cuerpo encima del suyo.</p><p>- Jod<em>aaahh</em>er - Iván arrastra las palabras junto con el balanceo de sus caderas - Sí... sí lo es.<br/>
<br/>
- Lo es - murmura Andy en su piel.</p><p>Esta vez su orgasmo se le escapa, como esas veces en el mar en que te llega una ola enorme, que ves venir, que sabes que será fuerte... <em>y aún así te pasa por encima y te arrasa, te deja con el corazón bombeando muy fuerte, la respiración jadeante</em>. <em>Sintiendo felicidad.</em></p><p>Las manos de Andy se cierran sobre sus caderas, tirando de él hacia atrás sobre su polla mientras lo empuja profundamente, y los dedos de los pies de Iván se curvan, los pies se levantan.</p><p>Nota su cuerpo cálido y compacto presionado contra su espalda, ligeramente al principio, y más completamente cuando suspira su aprobación.</p><p>Para cuando su cuerpo ha superado su orgasmo, Andy se ha desplomado contra su espalda, se deja caer sobre Iván, con la frente presionada sobre su hombro mientras jadea.</p><p>Espera a que recobre el aliento.</p><p>Andy se incorpora, aún no puede abrir los ojos pero puede ver chispitas blancas bailando en sus párpados cerrados. Cuando finalmente lo hace, Iván lo está mirando sonriendo, los dientes blanquísimos destacando más por contraste con su piel bronceada, empapada de sudor. Andy se reclina, se sienta sobre sus piernas flexionadas detrás de Iván, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Iván se gira para abrazarlo cara a cara.</p><p><em>Te va a gustar. </em>Como siempre, Andy tenía razón.</p><p> </p><p>(Fin)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😎</p><p>- Me viste Berasategui, ¿y a ti, Iván?</p><p>- A mí me desvistes tú.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>